The present invention relates to showing of resources in a computer system and, in particular, to a computing device that automatically displays a guidance when an object is dragged in a display to a droppable area.
Modern businesses use networked computer systems in many facets of their operation to simplify and streamline business processes. SAP AG markets several applications to assist businesses in their knowledge management functions, human resources management functions, customer relationship management functions, and supply chain management functions (among others). In a lot of these applications, the user wants to get both an overview of a hierarchical structure of some data objects in icons or thumbnail views and a detailed view of each object profile. For example, in a human resource application, a typical user normally wants to get an overview of the organizational structures of different units with their respective employees, and when he/she wants, a detailed view of those employees' profiles. The employee profile information like work history and compensation data are displayed when the user wants to review any employee in detail. Thus, the user has to have the option to access those profiles easily. An interaction has to be available to deliver this access right on the fingertips as it is expected on a variety of display devices, such as a desk top computer and/or a tablet device with a touch display.
However, in existing applications, there is normally no guidance to the user when the user operates on the icons or thumbnail views to let the user know that a data object displayed in the user interface can be dragged and/or what happens if the user drags and drops the data object to a certain area. That is, the user is not given any hint as to what will happen, what an exploded view will look like, and/or where the object can be dropped to. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a computing device that automatically displays a guidance when an object is dragged in a user interface to a droppable area.